


7 days

by Slirpysoupy



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Angst, Daydreaming, Explicit Language, For some fuckin reason Dream likes potatoes...? I never really understood a weird man like him., Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tommy misses everyone, Tommy's pov, mentioned badboyhalo, venting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slirpysoupy/pseuds/Slirpysoupy
Summary: - A fic about Tommy talking about his experience in prison day by day-This has terrible grammar so I APOLOGIZE GRAMMARLY GOT ME.- words like "I" are repeated on purpose- MAJOR SPOILERS FROM TOMMYS LAST 2 STREAMS -
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	7 days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nobodys coming..

I'm tired. 

I miss my friends. 

How long has it been....? 

I stare up at the wide roof made out of crying obsidian and wonder why Sam isn't here yet

I like it when the tears of the crying blocks drip on my face. 

It lets me close my eyes and takes me to another universe 

A place where I'm surrounded by my friends and family

A place where the egg never existed 

A place where I can see Wilbur smiling at me, proudly. 

A place where it never rained and everyone was happy 

The disks would never have existed in that place

I still get to wake up in the morning with Henry sleeping on the floor beside my bed

The place let my heartbreaking thoughts flow away and were replaced with peace. 

... why can't that just be a reality?

why did the world have to crash down? 

why am I in this stupid prison? 

what happened?

I get up and start shouting for my father 

nobody seems to hear my shouts

just stupid dream telling me over and over again 

nobody is coming

I feel blocked out

I remember when Dream would tell me those words in exile. 

That nobody was coming, nobody even cared. 

I wanted to sit down and cry but nothing came out

not even a single tear. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this shit while listening to No Tears Left To Cry so iconic i am MMMM
> 
> \- Kudos Appreciated -

**Author's Note:**

> kudos appreciated  
> :)


End file.
